Harry Potter and The Chosen One
by angelurnatic
Summary: This is my first fanfic, would love it if you r&r! It's Harry's 5th year, strange things has been happening, a wizard concert, the BIG hogwart tradition, mysterious new gal with no last name, Snape's Surprise Test and a new FEMALE defence against the dark
1. Harry Potter and the Chosen One

"It has been many centuries…" a soft wispy voice said

"It has been many centuries…" a soft wispy voice said.

"Many many centuries…" A raspy voice said reminiscently.

"The time has come again." Another velvety voice said half bitterly.

"Yes." The wispy and raspy voice said in unison.

"We must find the chosen one again… this time we must not be late." The velvety voice said each word diminishing.

"The same mistake must not repeat twice…" repeated the two other voices softly… 

The voices slowly faded in the foggy mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhhh!" a bloodcurdling scream rang out in the air.

Ron jumped out of his bed. Awaken by Harry's scream.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked concernedly. Beads of perspiration were all over Harry's face.

Harry smiled shakily. "Of course, don't I look ok?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "No."

Harry touched his lightning-bolt shaped scar over his forehead. "Ouch!"

Harry looked at his fingertips, which were slightly burnt.

Ron narrowed his eyes even more, suspiciously. "Now the more you don't look ok!"

Harry smiled. "Sure I am." He ignored his increasingly fast heart pulse. "Probably just running a little fever."

Ron snorted. "When I had a fever, it didn't burn my fingers!"

Harry smiled and faked a yawn. "I'm tired Ron… let's go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

Ron looked at Harry and sighed. "Ok! But if there is anything troubling you, remember you have me as a friend. I mean you don't know anything against… you-know-who you know."

Harry chuckled slightly. "Thanks Ron, but I don't think its Lord Voldemort."

Ron paled and squirmed. "Don't say that!"

Harry smiled, even now Ron was still scared of saying Lord Voldemort. "Ok you-know-who. Good night!"

Ron tiredly trot back to his bed.

Harry looked as Ron fell asleep. He touched his scar again – it didn't burn this time.

"What a weird dream though." Thought Harry as he looked out the window.

His little pullout bed was placed under the window. The pale moonlight streamed in and cast a faint shadow in the room.

Harry had came to stay at the Weasleys in the summer holiday a week before Hogwarts started – thankfully. Staying with the Dursley was worst than meeting…meeting Lord Voldemort!

After much persuasion and "subtle" hints of Sirius his godfather (and known to the Dursleys as a murderer) coming for a visit, the Dursleys have finally agreed to let Harry stay with Ron.

This time the Dursleys opened the fireplace so the Weasleys could travel through the Floo network (by fire). Mr Weasley tried to make another flying car and it worked – except one thing. NO brakes!

Harry smiled. Life was good. Hogwarts was going to start in a week, and there was the big wizard carnival fair tomorrow! And the Dursleys were far away… now if only he would forget this dream…

Harry soon fell to a deep slumber – a long dreamless slumber.

"Where are we going to meet Hermione?" asked Harry halfway munching through Mrs Weasley's mouth-watering strawberry pies with a slight hint of magic.

Harry looked at his pie which never seem to run out of strawberries…

Ron smiled and wiped his mouth, which was stained with apple crumble. "At the book stand – where else would she be?" 

Ron then narrowed his eyes. "I hope she doesn't bring her "too large" a cat, Crookshanks. No matter how much she says it's big-boned. I still say it's an overgrown cat or a miniature lion."

Harry chuckled. "She said Crookshanks hasn't been feeling well and she is leaving it at the Diagon Alley."

Ron nodded. "I will be leaving Pig (short for Pidwigeon) too. He hasn't been exactly top of the world too."

Then Ron's voice lowered. "Has Hedwig (harry's owl) brought any letters recently from…" 

An explosion was heard suddenly as Fred and George came in the kitchen with a "bang"!

Mrs Weasley came out of the kitchen, cheeks flaming. "What's the meaning of this?"

George looked abashed. "The sweet was not suppose to work like this…"

Fred grinned foolishly, his hair was half burnt at the tips and flaring up like a mad scientist. "I say it worked even better than expected!"

George smiled. "We can call them Explodin O Toffees!" George and Fred Hi-fived.

They passed the sweets to Ginny, Ron and Harry who put them back on the table.

Mrs Weasley looked like she would have fainted right on the spot. "Haven't I told you a thousand times not to make any more of those things?"

George and Fred smiled innocently. "No only about eight hundred and twenty nine times."

Mrs Weasley turned three shades of purple then she sighed and slapped her forehead. "Why do I even try? Fine – make them but don't get into trouble with them or I will…"

Fred grinned. "What?"

Mrs Weasley smiled sinisterly and she crackled evilly. Then she started humming a happy tune and went back to the kitchen.

George and Fred sat down on the table with a grin. "Wonder when Dad's coming back… he said he has a surprise!"

Harry smiled. Life at the Weasleys was anything BUT boring. Then Harry remembered what Ron just said… letters from Sirius? Now that he think of it… No… pretty strange… he had not heard from Sirius since…

Mr Weasley came in the kitchen just then with a wicked grin. He held 8 tickets.

"I got this from Charlie." Mr Weasley said smiling. He took a seat down and drank some water.

Fred looked at it and he and George hi-fived.

Harry looked at Ron for some explanation. Harry had been living in the muggle (non-magical people) world and didn't know about the going ons of the Wizard world.

Ron smiled. "These are tickets to the DragonScale concert."

Harry looked bewildered. "Who are they?"

Fred and George looked at each other in disbelief. "Only the coolest rock group in the entire universe! They are the hottest band now! The concert has been sold out for eons… how did you get them Dad?"

Mr Weasley smiled secretly. "You will see at the concert."

Harry looked at the tickets. He put one of them in the sunlight and a rainbow hologram appeared of the concert coliseum. "Cool!" He smiled.

He had never been to a concert before (thanks to the stingy Dursleys who have never been willing to let him even step out of the house often!). Harry wondered how a wizard pop group concert would be like?

Ron smiled. "It's going to be so cool! The last time they invited Medusa and the flying Gargoyles for a guest appearance!"

Harry chuckled as everybody began raving about it.

Ron looked at Harry, his face flushed with excitement. "And you know what's the best thing? Malfoy has been trying to get the tickets… and he didn't!"

Malfoy was sort of their nemesis in Hogwarts.

"Hmmm… nice." Mr Weasley said and then threw a sweet wrapper away.

Fred and George paled. "Dad… did you just eat the green toffee on the table?"

Mr Weasley smiled. "Yes why?"

The kitchen suddenly exploded!

"George! Fred!"


	2. DragonScale Concert

The DragonScale Concert

Hermione looked curiously at George, Fred and Mr Weasley new "punk/mad scientist" hairstyle.

Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry. "What happened?"

Harry laughed. "Don't ask."

The wizard carnival was part of a circus that came every three years to perform. Ron looked at Hermione's huge stack of new books.

"I see you have been busy."

Hermione smiled. "I bought this really cool book of legends for a steal!"

Hermione showed Harry and Ron a deep crimson leather-bound thick-as-a-tree book.

Ron's eyes widened. "You're going to read that?"

Harry chuckled and pulled Hermione and Ron to the Qudditch stand. 

Ron looked at all the new flashy brooms wistfully, and then he smiled at Harry. "This year Gryffindor is going to make a clean sweep (bad pun) of the Qudditch games with your firebolt!"

Harry nodded. He couldn't wait to play Qudditch again! He was the seeker.

Hermione looked at the pet corner. "Harry! Ron! Look how cute! Pink flying squirrels!"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Girls."

"Maybe I should buy some owl tonic." Ron said thoughtfully remembering Pigwidgeon.

Hermione looked up from the cat toys for Crookshank. "Is there even such a thing like owl tonic?"

"Yes." A soft velvety voice said. All three looked up to see a tall lanky darkish purple-haired woman with a friendly smile.

She had big brown eyes, a button nose with freckles all over. She was very pretty.

"Hi. I'm Iris. Can I help you?"

Ron was smitten immediately and his mouth hanged in mid air. Harry jutted his elbow into Ron's ribs. "Snap out of it."

Ron blushed and his face became as red as a tomato. "Yeah I want some owl tonic."

Iris smiled and took out a blue crystal vial. "Here. Free of charge."

"Are you sure?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

Iris chuckled. "This is a carnival not a bazaar. I don't sell things here. Take it. And if your owl gets better that's my reward."

The trio thanked Iris and walked off. Hermione was silent all this while.

"I never read of Owl tonics before." Hermione said.

Ron smiled dreamily. "Iris is like an angel. So sweet and beautiful and kind…. and.."

Hermione frowned. "And far too old for you."

Harry chuckled. "Come on! Stop fighting! The circus act is starting!"

Hermione nodded. Then a tall wizard with a long bushy brown beard tapped her shoulder.

Hermione looked up. "Er do I know you?"

The wizard wore a silver-rimmed spectacle and a benevolent smile. "I would like to buy one of you books."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry but I am not selling anything!"

Harry looked at the wizard. "You can get the books at the book corner."

The wizard looked slightly exasperated, he frowned. "That book is out of stock. I will give you double the amount you paid!"

He pointed to Hermione's crimson red legend book.

Ron's eyes opened. "Double?"

Hermione's face was stubborn. "I'm not selling. Even if you pay me triple."

The wizard turned beetroot red then. His mouth snapped shut and he raised his wand.

Then Fred and George came. Seeing the furious wizard and his raised wand, the two pretended to fall and fell heavily on the wizard.

"Get off me!" The wizard said angrily. Harry saw a black crescent moon tattoo on the right side of his neck.

This had caused quite a commotion and people started looking at them. The wizard realized he could not touch these children and stormed off.

Fred looked at Hermione. "What did he want from you?"

George smiled and brushed the dust off him. "Yeah, and you owe us!"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks a lot! They wanted this book."

Fred and George looked at it and shrugged. "I guess some people are plain kooky."

Harry smiled. "Well let's go to the circus." He wondered if he should tell them about the tattoo… then he shrugged… I doubt we would ever meet that man again!

Fred frowned. "The circus has been cancelled!"

Ron looked horrified. "Why? I wanted to see the three-headed lions!"

George sighed. "It seems the circus animals have fell ill."

Ron sighed. "Now I will have to wait 3 years again!"

Hermione and Harry patted Ron's back. "Both of us haven't even seen the circus!"

Then George looked at his watch. "Mum told us to meet her The Hot Stove for lunch around now."

SO all five all then headed to the Hot Stove.

Mr Weasley looked kind of grumpy and mad. Mrs Weasley and Ginny had already started ordering food.

"I had said it for one hundred times to Ali, you think he would listen!" Mr Weasley muttered to himself angrily as he drank some tea.

Fred and George put down their bags and looked curiously at Mr Weasley. So did Harry, Ron and Hermione (though she did not look up, she went to borrow a chair for her huge stacks of books).

"You mean that guy who tried to import flying carpets?" Harry asked. Mrs Weasley made all of them put on their napkins.

Mr Weasley nodded, and then he gave an amused sigh. "Any guess with his latest illegal imports?"

Hermione smiled. "Magic lamps?"

Fred and George suddenly had money signs in their eyes. 

"Magic lamps?" Ron and Harry looked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and was about to get out a new book.

Harry stopped her. "Just a brief summary would do."

"Well Magic lamps… are enchanted Muggle Artifacts. There are no such things as genies. The "genie" is actually the wizard who enchanted the lamps "ghostly magical self"." Hermione said to the bewilderment of Harry and Ron.

Mr Weasley nodded. 'But the worst thing is that usually your wish never comes true quite the way you want it."

The waiter came with two spring chickens then. "Yum!" 

Everybody started to dig in.

Mr Weasley smiled. "Your mum and I might make a trip to Hogwarts during your school term."

Ron nearly choked on his drumstick. "What do you mean?"

But Mr Weasley had a secretive smile. He and Mrs Weasley shared a lovey-dovey look. 

Ron sighed. "Top secret again. Like the Triwizard Tournament."

(I continued this Fanfic from book 4, but the outcome of the Triwizard tournament I changed… cedric didn't die and harry didn't meet Lord Voldemort like in the ending… as I doubt I can continue well from JK!)

Mrs Weasley smiled. "It's not exactly Ministry stuff. It has to do with the carnival… what's going to happen… it's a very very old tradition of Hogwarts."

Fred smiled. "During your time I guess."

Mrs Weasley turned slightly scarlet. "I'm not exactly being wheeled around in a wheelchair yet, Fred Weasley!"

Mr Weasley looked at his watch. "We better hurry if we don't want to be late for the concert."Suddenly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny ate finished and they smiled angelically at Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley turned a little pink. "I didn't mean that fast!"

Mrs Weasley called for the bill as Mr Weasley attempted to finish his steak in 5 seconds.

Harry smiled as Mr Weasley passed them the tickets. He felt tingles of excitement… rather like flying in a Qudditch match.

The coliseum for the concert was rather big – and could probably hold about 10 000 wizards and witched.

The place was extremely crowded, and throngs of people were at the entrance.

"How are we going to get in the coliseum!" George frowned. "I don't fancy queuing up with them."

Fred nodded. "Dad you should have eaten your steak faster!"

Mr Weasley smiled. "We don't have to queue for goodness sake! We have seats in the top box."

Ron looked at his ticket closely. "Oh my! How did Charlie get this? Must have cost him a fortune."

Mrs Weasley looked at her watch. "These tickets are pre-set port keys."

Mr Weasley smiled. "Now hold on to your tickets. 3…2…1…"

Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel. He saw Ron and Hermione being pulled up too.

Then he suddenly appeared right on top of the coliseum with the rest. Harry sat down next to a speechless Ron and Hermione.

"This is just too cool!" gasped Ron.

Harry chuckled and looked around. There were posters of the band everywhere and many "I love you, DragonScale." Or "Will you marry me, Caramel?"

Then the coliseum darkened. And two dragons appeared from the sky. The dragons flew to the middle of the coliseum – where the stage was.

Harry recognized the dragons from the first task of the Triwizard tournament. They were the Welsh Green and the scarlet Chinese Fireball!

"Now I understand how Charlie got the tickets." said Hermione.

Ron pointed to the members as they got down from the dragons. "The drummer is the dark-haired blue eyed Euros Chermione. Then the dark-haired green eyed girl is Caramel Chermione the lead singer."

"Siblings?" Harry asked as the dragons were taken away. He thought he saw Charlie.

Hermione shook her head. "Riding on dragons most dangerous."

Ron pointed to the scarlet haired guitarist and the scarlet-haired pianist. "Twins. Constance and Connie Victory."

Caramel tapped her throat with her wand. _Sonorus_… and then the concert begun!

I just edited this chapter. To add some things (pls ignore my review in the review! Pretty dumb huh? =) )

I wanted to thank kitkat, Caitlin and DeeEe for their much appreciated comments. I changed the spacing now. Hope it's better and the story is not too boring. Should I continue it?

If I do, could you suggest pairings for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Fred, George.

I can't write Harry very well so please excuse me!

Disclaimer: Though I wish I am JK Rowlings, I'm hardly as clever and rich as her. I don't own anything here!


	3. The BIG Hogwarts Tradition

The BIG Hogwarts Tradition

The BIG Hogwarts Tradition

"Caramel is so beautiful!" gushed Fred and George when they got home.

"Caramel is part veela!" Ron whispered to Harry.

Ginny showed Hermione, Ron and Harry a magazine article of an interview with Euros Chermione.

"Wow!" Hermione said. "Their family can almost rival Ron's!"

"What do you mean?" Ron said suspiciously as he took the magazine from Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "In size! They have 7 members in their family!"

Then Mrs Weasley all chased them to bed. They carried their autographed posters of the group (gift from Charlie) and reluctantly went to their rooms.

(Hermione was sleeping with Ginny)

"So what do you think of the concert?" Ron asked Harry when everybody went to bed.

Harry smiled. "I thought it was Awesome! Especially the part when all the ghosts came out throwing chocolate coins!"

Ron nodded. Then he stretched himself. "Tomorrow it's back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded with an elated smile. "I wonder what's in stored for us!"

Harry yawned. "Good night Ron."

But then Ron was already fast asleep.

Everybody was up and ready early in the morning so as not to miss the train.

Harry looked outside. "Is Mrs Weasley getting taxis again?"

Ron frowned. "I don't fancy that idea!"

He held pigwigeon's cage in his hand. Pig was squealing madly, Ron's owl tonic worked – too well.

Hermione nodded as she carried Crookshanks. "The last time Crookshanks scratched my leg 3 times."

Harry thought he heard Ron muttered something.

Ginny, Fred and George came out from the house at this time too carrying a whole bunch of stuff.

Mrs Weasley came out wiping her brows. "You are lucky kids! I finally got a booking for a Knight Van."

"Knight Van?" Harry asked his face paling a little. He still remembered his ride on the Knight Bus.

Then a dark maroon van stood at the entrance of the Weasley's house. A blonde plump stocky man came out. He helped Harry and the rest to carry their stuff into the car.

The Knight Van was certainly more comfy than the taxis and had more space… but the ride was not that smooth.

But they reached the station in one minute flat. 

Mrs Weasley kissed all of them on the cheeks, as they slowly inconspicuously got into platform 9 and ¾. "Behave!" Mrs Weasley said looking at Fred and George. Then she smiled. "You may be seeing me soon!"

The train arrived then and all of them went in, bidding farewell to Mrs Weasley.

Ginny went to her best friend Penny. Penny was as small in size as Ginny, she was quite pretty. Penny was fair with blonde hair.

"Your so lucky, Ginny!" Penny cried as she looked at the autographed poster.

Ginny smiled. 

Then Crabbe and Goyle came and Crabbe grabbed Ginny's poster. "Hey! Dragonscale!"

Ginny frowned. "Give it back to me!" She tried to reach for it but Crabbe was too tall.

Draco came then and he looked at Crabbe. "What's the matter?"

Crabbe showed him the poster. "Look and it's autographed."

"Give it back, Crabbe." Draco said looking at it.

Crabbe looked at Draco in surprise and so did Ginny. "But… Draco…"

"Give it back." Draco said and walked away.

Ginny and Penny looked at each other stunned as Crabbe gave Ginny back her poster.

"Thank…" Ginny was about to say.

Draco shook his hand. "It's probably a fake anyway." 

And the three left.

"Hermione, must you read on the train!" Ron said in the middle of exploding snap with Harry.

Hermione turned pink. "I am reading up on Hogwarts Traditions! I wonder what Dumbledore has in stored for us…"

Harry smiled. "Come on Hermione, play snap with us. Let the teachers surprise you with things you don't know, once in awhile!"

Ginny came in then with Penny. " We have reached Hogwarts!"

The train stopped and everybody got off.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Penny got into one of the horse carriages and they began guessing what the tradition was going to be again.

"Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall asked in surprise.

The dark-haired girl nodded as she put on a pair of glasses. "It would be the best."

"A girl with no last name might cost quite a commotion. Are you really sure you don't want to make up one?" Professor McGonagall said looking at the dark-haired girl.

"I will never make up one." The girl said.

"Very well…let's go see Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall said resigned.

The dining hall was as grand and magnificent as always. Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

When everybody finally took his or her places and the sorting hat ceremony was done. Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his glass asking for silence.

Ron looked at the teacher's table. "Who do you think would be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Sssssh!" Harry and Hermione said.

"I'm happy to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts. And before you start your feast, I would like to introduce to you to a new student." Dumbledore said.

Everybody started whispering all of a sudden.

"A new student?" Harry said. "But I thought the sorting hat ceremony was done."

Then a tall dark-haired girl came. They couldn't really see her eyes as her spectacles was misty and covered most of her heart-shaped face.

"I welcome Aurora, who will be in Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table started clapping. The other houses looked jealously at the Gryffindors especially the Slytherins. 

"What's her last name?" Somebody yelled.

Professor Dumbledore either feigned ignorance or he didn't hear. "I would also like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark teacher."

Then Professor McGonagall stood up and whispered to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the empty seat in the table.

Then the dining door hall suddenly opened. "I welcome Ms Iris Seadra."

A pretty tall woman stepped in, she wore a violet robe.

"The owl tonic seller!" Ron gasped.

Hermione smiled. "Finally a female Defence against the Darks teacher."

Harry looked up as Aurora sat next to him and Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione smiled and reached out her hand.

"Hi." Aurora smiled, she was holding a big book.

Harry and Ron also introduced themselves.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione." Harry said with a smile.

Aurora smiled too less nervous than before. "I'm Aurora, I will be in the fifth year too."

Hermione smiled at the book Aurora was carrying. "I loved this book!"

Aurora's eyes widened. "Really? Me too!"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as the two girls started talking and eating at the same time about books.

"Dumbledore didn't say anything about the tradition!" Ron said disappointedly.

"Maybe he will say it later." Harry said, he was looking at Professor Iris Seadra. "It's a small world I guess."  
Then Professor Seadra stood up, everybody looked at her.

"I am here to tell you of the BIG tradition which is going to be held in Hogwarts…"


	4. The Matching Hat

The matching hat

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to improve with it! If you don't mind, please continue giving them! Thanks with all my heart! =)

Professor Seadra took out a plain hat. 

"A cousin of the sorting hat?" whispered Ron to Harry.

The hat was probably not as ancient as the sorting hat. It was long and not pointed but curved. It was darkish-blue and made of velvet. It shimmered lightly as Professor Seadra put it down on a table.

"This is the Matching Hat." Professor Seadra said, and some of the older students eyes glittered.

"We are going to continue a great Hogwarts Tradition to strengthen ties between the houses." Harry noticed her eyes fell on Gryffindor and Slytherin table.

"All the heads of the various houses have given the Matching Hat the student's information." Professor Seadra continued. "The Matching Hat will then match (true to its name) a girl from one house with a boy from another house. Note that some pairs may be of the same house. The pairs will work together (I assume) to accomplish and complete various missions and tasks set by Professor Dumbledore and me."

Everybody started talking at once as Professor Seadra kept the hat. This Hogwarts tradition was nicknamed, "The Matchmaking Tradition" as most of the pairs end up as couples. The tradition was held every decade.

Harry's eyes unconsciously fell on Cho Chang.

"The girls of every house will come and meet me in the Defence against the darks classroom to pick their partner from the Matching Hat, after desert. I will announce the first task at breakfast tomorrow with Professor Hagrid (I don't know what they call Hagrid, sorry!)." Professor Seadra said smiling and went to sit down at the teacher's table.

Professor Dumbledore then started the feast.

"This is so exciting!" Aurora said to Hermione smiling.

"How was your old school like?" Harry asked.

Aurora's face turned slightly thoughtful then sheepish. "I have never been to school. Private schooling."

Then there was an awkward silence.

Ron then smiled. "I wonder who would be so LUCKY to get paired with Draco."

All of them chuckled.

Aurora looked bewildered. "Who is this Draco?"

Hermione gave a slight grimace. "He is a snobby git, very proud and rich. He is part of the Slytherins." (I will be changing Draco's personality… hope you guys don't mind!)

Harry noticed that all the girls ate extremely fast today, probably because they were all excited to find out who were their partners.

Ron and Harry waited for Aurora, Hermione and Ginny in the Gryffindor Main Room.

"I wonder who will be our partners." Ron said suddenly.

Harry nodded. He kept thinking of Cho… 

Fred and George came then smiling. "We have found our partners."

Harry and Ron stood up. "Who?"

Fred smiled. "You wouldn't believe this!"

George nodded overwhelmed with hmm.. if you can call this happiness. "They are from Ravenclaw."

"They?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yes. The Lemon twins from Ravenclaw, Ginger and Pepper." Fred said. "Big coincidence."

Neville came then with Dean and Semus. "I don't think it's a coincidence. Grandma told me that she met Grandpa during the Matchmaking tradition. She said it's all fated."

Harry, Ron, Dean and Semus laughed. "No way."

The Defence against the Dark classroom looked slightly different. Hermione guessed it was because the teacher was a female this time.

Though Aurora and Ginny insisted there was no difference between a male or female teacher.

All the girls queued up in a single line with a sort of hushed silence full of anticipation.

They could tell it was powerful magic at work.

When you look in the hat it was empty, then you put your hand in and an envelope appears.

Hermione looked at her envelope excitedly and so did Aurora and Ginny.

Then Ginny said something. "What if we get paired with a stranger!"

Hermione made a face. "I hope not. I hope to get an A for the tasks."

Aurora smiled. "Everybody is a stranger to me."

They decided to open their envelopes back in the Main Room.

Harry and Ron were waiting quite impatiently for them. "Took you long enough to come back!"

The three smiled apologetically. "Professor Seadra gave us a talk about how we were not suppose to tell people about our partners till we tell our partners."

Harry and Ron's face fell. "You mean all that wait and we don't get to know?"

Aurora laughed. "Well who knows our partners might be you!"

Hermione opened her envelope first. She looked shocked at who her partner was. "I can't believe this. I didn't expect it!"

Harry smiled. "So who the lucky guy is?"

Ron chuckled. "You mean who the poor guy is going to be, carrying all of Hermione's books and…"

Hermione hit Ron's head with a devilish grin. "That poor guy is you!"

Ron took Hermione's letter then he gasped. "The hat was rigged!"

Harry turned to Aurora and Ginny chuckling. "What about you guys?"

Aurora chuckled. "Something must be at work." She turned over the envelope. "Harry Potter."

Harry looked stunned, but surprisingly he didn't feel disappointed.

Aurora whispered to Harry. "I can switch with Cho if you want."

Harry turned slightly pink and startled. "How did you know?" He whispered back.

Aurora winked. "Girls' intuition."

Harry smiled. "No, really I am happy that you are my partner." And Harry found that he really meant it.

Then they all turned to Ginny. "Who did you get? Come on tell us!"

Ginny opened her envelope tentatively. She gasped when she saw the name. Quickly she hid the envelope in her cloak. 

Harry looked surprised. "Who did you get?"

Ginny smiled. "Er… we can't tell yet. Good night!"

Ginny disappeared into the girls' dormitory.

Aurora and Hermione looked at each other stunned. "Who could possibly frighten Ginny so much?"

Harry sighed blissfully as he sat on his four-poster bed. "I love Hogwarts."

Ron didn't answer.

"Ron!"

"Yes?" Ron said startled.

"What are you thinking anyway?" Harry asked as he unpacked some of his stuff and placed the Dragonscale poster near his bed.

"The tradition and what Neville said." Ron said blushing a little.

Harry startled dropped the poster. "You don't mean that you think you and Hermione…"

Ron turned bright red. "No way! I was just thinking about Ginny that's all." Then Ron quickly went to bed without unpacking.

Harry looked stunned at this outburst from Ron. Then even more stunned he thought of Aurora. Harry wondered how she looked like without her spectacles, which hid most of her face. 

Harry slapped his forehead. "What am I thinking!" Then Harry went to bed wondering about the first task.

"It's such a good thing I met you guys." Aurora said smiling as she unpacked. Her bed was next to Hermione's. (Arranged by Professor McGonagall)

"Do you have any good friends?" Hermione asked as she took out the Dragonscale poster and pinned it up.

"No, not really. I have never been around kids my age.' Aurora said smiling wistfully.

"Drat!" Hermione said as she tried to pin the poster up.

"Let me help you!" Aurora said chuckling and pinned the poster up.

"Thanks!" Hermione said as she got off the stool she borrowed. Hermione accidentally tripped and fell on Aurora knocking Aurora's specs off.

"Aurora!" Hermione gasped as she saw Aurora's face.

Aurora looked pleadingly. "Swear you will not tell anyone!"

" I Promise."

The dining hall was in a buzz. Everybody was meeting their partners and guessing eagerly what the first task was about. Hagrid had a funny smile on his face but he was not telling anyone what the first task was.

Hagrid pushed in a big carton and Professor Seadra came in the dining hall.

Everybody fell silent.

What do you think? Is this ok? I have changed some of the characters a little… hope you don't mind! Thanks for reading!


	5. Professor's Snape Spring Test

Winglets Contest

Hermione looked in the crowd for Ginny. "Have any of you seen Ginny this morning? She said she would meet Aurora and me."

Harry looked curious. "You don't think it was because of her partner right?"

Ron chuckled. "Nah, how bad could her partner be?" Then his eyes brightened. "Do you think its Neville?"

Hermione hit Ron's head with a book. "No matter, Ginny's partner couldn't be as worse as mine."

Then Professor Seadra signaled for silence as Hagrid opened the large box he pushed in. Harry hoped fervently it wasn't a big dangerous man-eating animal.

Hagrid smiled proudly as Professor Seadra gave Hagrid a thumbs up sign, suddenly she whistled and a beautiful white silver lining passed everyone in the hall.

"This is a Winglet." Professor Seadra said as the beautiful purely white bird with tinges of light silver perched on her fingers. It has a small yellow beak and bright green eyes, its body was long and wings delicate. 

Hermione looked stunned. "That doesn't look like a winglet. It's too beautiful!"

Aurora smiled. "A winglet has many different looks."

Professor Seadra smiled. "This is my trusted winglet for many years, you may wonder why it doesn't look like an ordinary winglet. That is because when it was in its egg I took special care of it. How a winglet looked like depends on you."

Then Hagrid took out another cage, inside was a small white bird that looked like a mix between a dove and a pigeon. "This is an ordinary winglet."

Professor Seadra cleared her throat. "What colour or shape your winglet turns out to be will depend on the care you give it."

Harry looked as Aurora and Hermione started a long discussion on winglets. "Aurora, Hermione… they are giving out the eggs already!"

All the students were positively radiant with excitement, raising their own winglet! Winglets were a type of messenger pigeon that only the very rare and exclusive used.

Harry heard Draco at the other table boast of having many winglets in his house.

The girls went to queue up for the eggs, Professor Seadra said it was because she was scared the boys would break it.

The eggs were the size of an ostrich egg. Each was unique and different. Aurora got an oval-sized pale blue egg with two small spots. Hermione's egg was slightly larger yellow in colour.

Aurora smiled as she sat down with the egg. "Whatever is inside, it's sure heavy!"

"I have no experience whatever with winglets." Harry said remembering how Hegwid (I think I spelt this wrongly) have not returned from her last trip.

Aurora's eyes widened. "Me too!"

Ron on the other hand was trying to snatch the egg from Hermione, as Hermione wouldn't let Ron touch it. "You will break it!"

"NO, I wouldn't! If you carry the egg, what about your precious books?"

"You carry my books."

"Hermione!"  
Then Ginny appeared she looked nervous and fidgety. Her egg was a pretty pink. "Hermione, Aurora help me!"

Harry and Ron looked up. "Why not us?"

But Hermione, Aurora and Ginny had disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked concernedly.

Hermione nodded. "And why didn't you ask Harry or your brother?"

Ginny turned slightly pink. "Because if I tell them, they will freak!"

Aurora looked muddled. "What is it then?"

Ginny gave Hermione the envelope from the matching hat. 

Hermione paled and gave the envelope to Aurora. "Draco?"

Ginny nodded. "See can you imagine what will happen to Ron if I tell him this?"

Aurora looked at the Slytherin table. "You will have to work with Draco…"

Ginny sighing sat down and looked at Hermione and Aurora. "Any ideas?"

Aurora's eyes brightened. "I know I can switch partners with you!"

Hermione shook her head. "I have read this book (aurora and ginny rolls eyes) about the tradition and it is said whoever your partners the decision is final. Professor Seadra and Dumbledore probably have the master list of partners."

Harry and Ron frowning looked at the three girls talk fervently. "What are they gossiping about?"

Ron nodded indignant. "I am her brother and she can't trust me."

Harry smiled. "Well at least Hermione let you touch the egg now."

Ron waved his fist playfully at Harry. "I wonder how to take care of the egg though."

"Me too." Harry said looking at it. "I hope someone from Gryffindor wins."

The three girls came back then. Ginny looked at Ron nervously. Harry smiled assuringly at her.

"Hermione, you better take the egg first or it might get crushed." Ginny said nervously looking at Hermione.

Hermione took the egg from a shocked Ron. "Ok…Ginny tell Ron."

"Ron… you know we have a partner from a different house right?" Ginny said looking everywhere distractedly.

Ron nodded, then his eyes widened. "Oh so you took Cedric is it? Well I don't like that guy but it's alright."

Ginny stuck her tongue out. 'Er actually he is from Slytherin."  
Harry looked at Aurora who nodded. "Draco?"

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione and Harry said, as Ron turned slightly dizzy. "Wake up!"

Aurora smiled at Ginny. "Ron will be fine, I think. You better go to Draco now."

Ginny paled several more shades. "Ahhhh…. I was hoping Ron strangled me to death or something."  
Draco who was sitting with several Slytherins was boasting about something. "Go with me Aurora."

Aurora nodded and followed Ginny to the table.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked up. "Look what the cats brought in." Goyle said.

Draco looked at Ginny's egg and her envelope. "Yes?"

Aurora gave Ginny a slight push and Ginny threw the envelope on the table and ran away. Aurora gave Goyle a glare then walked back to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Stupid Matching Hat." Ron was muttering as Hermione tried to calm him down. 

Harry smiled at Aurora. "So how it go?"

"Well if Draco can read, he should know from the envelope that he is Ginny's partner." Aurora smiled.  
Ron muttered some more incoherent replies. Hermione shook her head. "Looks like I will be the only sane one taking care of this egg."  
Ron glared at Hermione too. "I'm not insane."

Hermione smiled. 'I know but your mad."

Ron smiled then, "Ok the victim here is Ginny." Then Harry saw Ron's eyes twinkled. "I will think of something."

Harry had a gut feeling that something had to do with him taking part too. Then Professor Seadra announced that the winglet would hatch in two days and a panel of judges will decide who had the best winglet, etc.

"I will take care of it first." Aurora said as she carried the egg and walked in a different direction. Harry looked confused. "Aren't you coming to Potions with us?"

"I have to meet Professor McGonagall." Aurora said as she exchanged a look and smile at Hermione and walked off quickly.

"Do you find Aurora secretive?" Harry said suddenly, he found that Aurora only showed a side of her that she wanted to show.  
"NO!" Hermione said suddenly.

Ron looked at Hermione in surprise. "Is there something you are not telling us?"

Hermione turned pink. "Of course not. Come on Professor Snape is testing more poisons today, he might poison one of us if we are late."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks as Hermione sprinted off with the egg and her books. 

Professor Snape gave a dry sinister smile to the Gryffindor class and a wider smile at Slytherin. "So we meet again."

Harry felt too soon. Harry and Professor Snape locked eyes. "Today I am testing your knowledge on Antidotes."

The whole class groaned except for the Slytherins prepared for a good show.

Professor Snape unveiled a cloth off his table. Four crystal vials stood on the table and shimmered lightly when revealed. "These are the four antidotes." Professor Snape gave a sort of grin. Then he unveiled a smaller table. Four dark small vials stood there and gave a cool sort of dreary feeling. "These are the four poisons."

Professor Snape looked at the class now. "This is the spring test I have planned." Professor Snape said. "You have learnt how to identify the symptoms of the four poison and the antidote. I will pick four students to try the poison, which I will not tell you the name, and to identify the antidote. You have only one try." Harry thought Snape's eyes flitted over him.

"All those who fail will not die of course." Harry thought Snape looked disappointed at that thought. "But will be unconscious for a day, the price you will have to pay for not learning your poisons and antidotes properly." Neville gave a small yelp.

Harry wondered if this "spring" test was sprung on especially during the winglet contest. Professor Snape then began picking his "victims."

Hermione was the only who raised up her hand. Professor Snape of course ignored her as always. "Any OTHER volunteers?"  
Professor Snape then gave a small smile. "Looks like I will have to pick then. Neville."

Neville sighed and timidly went in front.

Professor Snape scanned the room, Harry knew he had to pick one Slytherin too. "Marco Pollouri." Professor Snape finally said. Marco was the top student from the Slytherin fifth-years. The Slytherins gave a small clap.

Then a small knock was heard on the door. Professor Snape looked furious at being interrupted on his "poisoning" spree. "Come in."  
Harry looked as Aurora came in, she held a note. "Good morning, Professor Snape."

Professor Snape looked angrily at her. "What's good about the morning? And why are you so late? Have I seen you before?"  
Aurora shook her head. "I am Aurora, the new student. Professor McGonagall wanted to…"

Professor Snape shushed her as he took the note. "Fine, you have a good excuse this time. What's your last name?"

Several of the Slytherins sat up, some thought Aurora was Dumbledore's niece or something others thought she was part of the secret service.

Aurora didn't speak at all. "Professor Dumbledore said that I don't have to tell anyone." Aurora said finally.

Professor Snape looked mad but he didn't say anything. "Ok Aurora with no last name, you will be part of the spring test too."

And Aurora stood in front of the class. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry as Professor Snape sort of gleefully announced the last of his victims.

"Harry Potter."

Well what do you think? Please leave some feedback and reviews for me. This is my first fanfic and it means a lot to me! Really, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Love angelurnatic…


	6. The First Task: Winglets

Winglets : The First Task

Winglets : The First Task

Harry looked as Professor Snape as happy as he can ever be, gave out the crystal vials to each of them.

"Have fun." He said dryly.

Marco drank his poison very quickly, as if he could not wait to be poisoned. His fair pale skin started turning red with dots and the dots started to swell, it was an easy poison skin rash and was caused by red elm and some spices. The antidote was red woodsbane.

Marco smiled and he looked at all the crystal vials and picked the one, which was red in colour, soon his skin turned pinkish and the dots were gone.

All the Slytherins clapped and Professor Snape proudly said. "Twenty points for Slytherin."

Harry and Aurora rolled their eyes together. Only Professor Snape could give twenty points to Slytherin for a test.

Neville was next, his potion was a slimy green after he drank it his skin started turning purple and Neville's stomach seemed to get wider and wider and almost seemed to be about to explode. Professor Snape's stiff mouth seemed to inch upwards and play with a smile.

Neville looked at Aurora and Harry for help. Professor Snape gave Harry and Aurora a look. Aurora finally stepped on Neville's foot twice "accidentally".

Neville looked stunned, then nervous he took the second vial and drank it. His wide bloated stomach subsided and smiling gratefully at Aurora he went back to his seat.

"Minus 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape said.

"But Neville got it right." Harry protested.

"Ten more if you continue your impertinence, Potter. Longbottoms was very slow in his actions." Professor Snape said firmly.

Aurora drank hers next, her poison was a darkish shade of scarlet. Suddenly her long jet-black hair started growing at an alarming rate and started to curl, she smiled and took the purple crystal vial. Her hair stopped growing but by then her long hair had already reached the floor.

Harry smiled despite his predicament, he was slightly thankful that he by elimination did not have to "guess" which was his antidote as he did not know. He was about to drink his poison when Professor Snape unveiled four crystal vials on another table.

"For you Potter, I have specially prepared for you four antidotes." Professor Snape smiled as if he had discovered the cure for cancer.

"You mean?" Harry said bewildered.

"The last antidote on that table is just plain water." Professor Snape said. "Now quick drink before I take 5 points off."

Aurora who had not sat down looked at Harry worriedly. "Ms Secretive, could you take your seat?" Professor Snape said distastefully.

Aurora frowning carried her new long mane and sat down, glowering at Professor Snape.

Harry slowly uncapped the vial and drank the darkish navy blue liquid, the liquid smelt musky and had a biting bitter taste on his tongue. His vision seemed to blur… this potion didn't seem to be something Snape had taught… even if he never paid much attention in class.

"Professor Snape!" cried Hermione raising her hand.

Professor Snape in a good mood answered Hermione for once. "Yes. Ms Granger."

"That potion was not taught to us. It's…" Hermione was cut short by Professor Snape's glare.

"So it isn't." Professor Snape said coolly. "But then if it was it would not have been a surprise would it?"

"But…"

"Quiet. Let POTTER try to get out of this one."

Harry gave a slight grimace as his head started to ache agonizingly, then a small voice was heard from the back of his head. He was slightly startled. "Pick the silver vial…" it whispered.

Why was there a voice in his head? He wasn't crazy… like what Rita Skeeter said… could it be his scar at work?

Harry didn't bother as he quickly drank the silver vial, soon everything became clear again.

Professor Snape stood stunned and flabbergasted. Then stuttering slightly he told Harry to seat down.

"Lucky." Snape snorted finally and then cleared the tables and gave the homework for the day.

"Are you ok?" Ron cried creases in his forehead. Then frowning, he said several words taught by Fred and George that should not be repeated at Professor Snape when he was gone.

"How did you know which was the antidote?" Hermione said. "It's part of the sixth grade syllabus."

Harry pondered on whether to tell them about the voice. "Ummm… I was just lucky I guess." Harry said finally as Aurora came holding the winglet's egg and her hair.

Ron gave Hermione a sort of look. "You READ the sixth grade book already?"

Hermione turned slightly pink. "Doesn't everybody?"

Harry looked as Aurora haplessly struggled with her hair. "Need a hand?"

Aurora smiled. "I think I need a pair of scissors more. You were so lucky, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. How did you know all the poisons though?"

Aurora looked slightly nervous, and then she smiled. "Well I have to go get a hair band or something I will meet you guys later for class ok?"

Harry and Ron looked suspiciously at Hermione as Aurora quickly went away. "You know I have a feeling you and Aurora are hiding something from us."

Hermione smiled weakly. "No… in what way?"

Harry smiled. "Maybe it's just because they love books and learning so much."

Ron still looked unconvinced but he shrugged. "Well I have BIGGER problems to worry about."

"Spying?!" cried Hermione appalled. "THIS is your great idea?"

Ron looked affronted. "Do you have a better one?"

"Stop fighting." Harry said finally. They only had three classes today Potions, History and Charms as the rest of the time was allotted for The Winglet's contest. Aurora had disappeared yet again.

Now the three of them were following Draco and Ginny. 

"You know I don't think Draco will kill Ginny or anything so let's go and rear or whatever with our egg too." Hermione said rubbing her sore ankles. "We have been squatting here for an hour and Draco and Ginny have just been seating at the bench quietly."

Ron looked stubborn. "How do you know? Perhaps he is just trying to lure Ginny into feeling safe."

Harry smiled. "Come on Ron, you know Draco isn't that smart. I think we should look for Aurora."

"She is in the dormitory." Hermione said standing up. "Come on Ron… I noticed something too…"  
"What?" Ron said eagerly looking up. "Is Draco trying to do something mean?"

"No." Hermione said taking the egg from Ron. "I think the one who would do more harm to Ginny is you. Also I think Draco is acting well less mean than before, notice that he never brags about his father anymore..."

"Only his richness, that's no difference." Ron said. Then he clapped his hands. "You just gave me an idea Hermione, ok let's go back."

Harry smiled at the two, he had been quiet all this while as he has been thinking about something…

"Er… so I will keep the egg." Ginny said finally breaking the silence.

Draco sort of awoke from his daze. "I could keep it."

Ginny looked awkward. "Ok you keep it."

"You could keep it if you wanted."

The two then kept pushing to each other the egg.

"Fine. I will keep it." Draco said rather angrily.

Ginny looked at Draco, something seemed to be amiss about him. He didn't seem as bratty and mean and arrogant as usual. In fact he had hardly talked.

"I thought that you would be meaner." Ginny suddenly blurted.

Draco didn't seem stunned by that remark. "Everybody thinks I'm this mean arrogant fink right?"

Ginny seemed rather taken aback. She never thought she would see the day Draco admits that his is proud or mean. "Well you are not nice to people – who are seen to you as not as good."

"Cos my dad is the great Lucius Malfoy." Draco said rather bitterly.

Ginny seemed surprise to see Draco talk of his father this way, had something happened? This was not the Draco she knew… or thought she knew. She thought Draco would insult her by now… by he hadn't. Or insult the Weasley family.

Draco stood up suddenly, then looked at Ginny fiercely. "Do not tell anyone what I said ok?" Then he whispered to himself. "What was I doing?"

Ginny timidly nodded as Draco disappeared with the egg in hand. Something told her that to the end of the three tasks it would be a long long journey… and that she would find out something important…

(* as you can see Draco is different from the book. Sorry I wanted to change his character… so if u feel offended sorry…)

Aurora sat in a far corner of the Gryffindor dormitory. When she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione she perked up and waved her hand.

Harry noticed that everybody was split into twos, and they stole furtive glances from everyone – perhaps hoping to get some secret way of making their winglets more special.

"I guess we will see you later." Hermione said as she patted her yellow egg.

Ron gave a slight frown. "Do we really have to sit and watch our egg?"

Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look and pulled Ron to another corner. "God help us!"

Harry and Aurora laughed, when they stopped they looked awkwardly at each other. Then Aurora gave a secretive smile. "I don't know if this might work."

"What?" Harry asked as he passed the blue egg to Aurora.

Aurora turned slightly pink. "Swear you won't laugh."

"I swear." Harry said raising his hand, eyebrows arched up.

Aurora looked around to make sure no one was looking and then she started to sing a soft lullaby. Her voice was surprisingly sweet and rich like a nightingale. 

Harry looked shocked for a moment and so was everybody else in the dormitory as everybody hushed down to hear the melodious singing.

Aurora astonished quickly snapped her mouth shut, her cheeks crimson red. "Oh my god. Was I that loud?"

Harry chuckled. "No you were that GOOD."

Aurora took the egg and quickly pulling Harry along ran out of the dormitory. "I have never been so embarrassed."

Then she stop midway smiling. "I guess I have been."

Harry clapped his hands. "You were really good."

"Nah." Aurora said shrugging. "At least I didn't crack our egg."

"Aurora?" Harry said as they walked around the hallways.

"Yeah…" Aurora said as she kept the egg in her cloak.

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't have a permanent home." Aurora said carefully. "My family travels a lot."

"So you will be staying for Christmas and the holidays?" Harry asked a little happy that they would get more company.

Aurora smiled and nodded. She scrunched her nose. "I don't like travelling a lot."

"What does your parents work as?" Harry said surprised that his so curious too. But Aurora couldn't possibly be part of the secret society… could she?  
"They work in er… a lot of industries." Aurora said when Professor Iris suddenly came behind them.

"Quick come!" Professor Iris said a little pale and panicky.

Harry looked curious as the two followed her to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, he heard a lot of snapping sounds…

Thank you for all your kind reviews and suggestions for me to improve! It means really a lot to me and I hope I can continue to improve. Please feel free to continue leaving comments I really really appreciate it.

This chapter is rather boring, but the next chapter will be more on Professor Iris, her first lesson… which would be interesting, and the results of the winglet's competition… and perhaps the revelation of the second task, the mysterious Aurora and her secret meetings with Professor Mcgonagall. Also a new character will appear plus magical things…

Please leave a comment if you like or dislike this fanfic. Thank you! Love angelurnatic


End file.
